Our Secret
by fairyletter
Summary: there is Mashiro Rima, a super-cute shy girl with 2 secrets, while there is popular guy Fujisaki Nagihiko with a big secret that no one is aware of. Rima is in love with him but is unable to express it? will she ever be able to confess it? who will help her? will he ever notice her feeling for him? "More earnest Feelings than Anyone else, her feelings are just that…" little OOC


"_**More earnest Feelings than Anyone else, her feelings are just that…"**_

_What comes in my mind is just his beautiful voice, his facial expressions, his hand holding the basket ball and laughing and having fun with his friends. While I'm Figuring out my feelings, I'll think of some words. With just that they become very happy feelings. That is the LOVE LETTER for him, but they always, quietly slept within…_

* * *

_I'm Mashiro Rima, 15 years old, a person wh__o is trying so hard to confess her feeling towards him….but problem is I just can't bring myself into it._

A peaceful day. Students were walking back to their classes which was just right, I was also waiting for my friends, Amu and Utau, but I actually I was looking at him, the man of my dreams from the side of corridor. It was all right not him noticing or I was too smart to be pretending like waiting for my friends. Then a high shriek was heard, sensei was shouting at some boy or should I say at him. He shouted at him saying " Again!? Where do you think you are going?! The classroom's that way! There's still 3 minutes before bell, go to your class now!" The students were laughing at the scene as if it was hilarious. the student that sensei was shouting said calmly that " but sensei, I want to practice basketball right now after all." His friend, kukai said to the crying sensei that " don't be like that sense, no matter what you say to nagihiko…" but before he could complete his statement he was interrupted by none other than _the person I like. _He said with a grin plastered on his beautiful face that " once I'd finish the match I will be back sensei.. don't worry this time we'd win the match with them and once you see us winning the game you'll be touched."_ The person I like is none other than Fujisaki Nagihiko-kun. _

My classmate, kirayama came and yelled at me "OH! FOUND YOU, are you done, Mashiro-san? Af course I mean with the list of students over the over-due books, as well as about as discipline monitor you are to.. ? mashiro san.." he said tapping me in shoulder. I yelped and turns shuttering "eh-oh-um.." but thankfully I was saved by my friends, Amu and Utau. They said glaring while hugging me at kirayama that you better not bullying our Rima chan." After having an awkward movement, he finally responded with a grin that he was expecting them to be with Rima and asked how they always speak same thing at same time. But ignoring his question, Utau warned him if he kept talking to Rima like this then she will have to kick up a fuss. For this he apologized in a playful manner saying "Yeah~ My Bad…" during this all time, rima tried to speak up but failed miserably then she tried one more time and said or shall I say yelled "excuse-…..excuse me!...EXCUSE ME, IM SORRY! About the newspaper and student list! She quickly bowed to Kirayama and returned the list which he took happily and bowed in return. After this he returned to class with Rima and Amu trailing behind him (because Utau is senior so she went opposite way) Rima took a quick glance where Nagihiko was previously standing before turning away.

* * *

_Mashiro Rima. A 15 years old who wants to say things more normally always messes up while talking to a person other than her friends which are Amu and Utau so she is having trouble talking to the person she likes (aka. Nagihiko Fugisaki) he tends to always hold his basketball with a blue cherry blossom engraved on it. Fugisaki kun is a famous member of sports club and is captain of school's basket ball team. In my general classes, he's a faraway person whon I've never talked to, so that means no one know a that I like fujisaki-kun. And when I see him one in a while it makes me really happy. Right now I'm happy that I saw his fac. Other than this I also have another precious secret that no one knows._

* * *

I silently open the door of library while making sure no one that I know is nearly. After making sure, I make myself settled in corner window side seat. Finally I noticed the today's sunset is beautiful... feeling dazed I then snaps back into reality and start writing the poem I've been thinking fro morning.

_Because after school no one or rarely anyone comes to library, I write here poems about any topic._ she was so concentrated in it that unknownest to her someone watching her and not someone but very special one who is sitting in the window side tree. _That is my precious time._ After couple of hours, she zoned out of her poet world and checks the time then stands when she saw it was already 6'o clock and panics as she quickly packs up her things and get ready to leave until…

My eyes widened at something or more like someone. _Eh…fuji.. fujisaki-kun…? fujisaki kun?_ He taps the window and was ready to enter the room when I loosened my grip on my notebook and it falls with its paper scattering everywhere. He was this and quickly apologies and starts helping me collecting paper but I was so dazed by his beauty that I stopped collecting paper and stared at him and he notices him and asks what was the matter. I snaps back to reality and couldn't help but wonder _did he see..!?_ that was when I saw a bag in his side and saw some silk like fabric which was probably of kimono. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing with them..? he saw me staring at his or whoever kimono and quickly places it out of my view. He then asks me "do you want to know what am I doing with this kimono?" I quickly nodded with the notebook in my hand. He grins and says "well I'd tell you but in exchange show me what you were writing before." I frozes _KYAAA-! He saw me~~!_ I shuttered saying " oh-no-um.. its not good at all so…! I panics while he grins and says "I don't mind" I couldn't help but say " first tell me yours.. then.." I quickly regretted it saying as it sounded rude. Now he would hate me for sure! But instead of getting up and leaving the room he says " hmm I would tell you but you have to keep it a secret… a secret between two of us okay?" he pauses while I quickly nods. He resumed " well in my family it is a tradition or you can say rule where boy has to pretend as girl and dance in kimono which I also do so I sometimes practice in school bring my kimono along with me.. to tell the truth I don't like it but I would say I love to dance so I don't mind. So here is my secret now will you show me yours?" he asks. I was so shocked but at the same time happy that it is a secret between us. So as promised I nods agreeing with him handed my notebook, at that moment, my was beating so fast that I felt as if It would explode. _What should I do….what's going on… I couldn't help but to hand my notebook to you as you also shared your secret with me.. im so happy but at same time scared that what would you think about it as I've never gotten anyone to read my work. I've never told anyone that I write poems. To top it off, it's fujisaki-kun that found about it… for fujisaki-kun…_[ba-dump, ba-dump]_ to read it.._he finally said "….oh…this poem…this writing"

I was panicking inside as i looked up to meet his amber eyes. His amber meeting my dark golden eyes. He read it out loud " 'as if the heart has been split into thin paper as I looked into his eyes' it makes sense if its about love..its good although I don't understand it fully..haha" before I knew it I was giggling, it was refreshing feeling after all its been years that I giggled. This was a beautiful moment between us but it was soon ruined by the guard who was announcing that they are closing up, well true it was dark already. Nagihiko then said ah! It's finished. Well it was a short poem. …oh yeah. We'll be down there in a minute." He said to guard as he took his leave checking other rooms of school. I looked back at nagihiko as he smiled at me and said "here, thanks. I don't know a lot about poems but it sure was good." When he said that I was overwhelming with happiness that I smile warmly back at him. As he stood up and was turning to the door so was I he turned and said "oh, and by the way I'm fujisaki nagihiko from class 1-5. Nice to meet you!" "oh-ah! I'm Mashiro Rima from 1-2! Same here!" I introduced myself. He smiled at me "Okay Rima-Chan, that secret is between us so treasure it, 'kay?


End file.
